


Two Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea limericks

by bookscape



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape





	Two Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea limericks

There once was a captain named Crane  
Who fought things he couldn’t explain,  
But all was just fine,   
Bailing wire and twine,  
The admiral has such a fine brain!

There once was a sub named Seaview  
The windows in front were brand new  
So sleek and supreme  
A submariner’s dream  
And there was a yellow sub, too.


End file.
